keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 10
The East-West War's Second Race!!!! (東西戦第二レース!!!!, Tōzai-sen Dai ni Rēsu!!!!) is the tenth episode of the Keijo!!!!!!!! anime. Summary After Setouchi wins the first race of the East-West War, Ayako Sakashiro tells the Suruga students to focus on the next match, stating Setouchi threw their best players in the first round and have no intention to win with a second-string lineup in the next race. The Suruga students look at the second Suruga team of Kazane Aoba, Atsuko Yoshida, Non Toyoguchi, and Usagi Tsukishita, ridiculing their antics and looking down on them, boasting at their superiority. When the second race is about to commence, the Flight land is displayed and the second Suruga team is introduced: Ayase Kurogiri, Kei Higuchi, Mai Itoeda, and Sanae Hououin. At the start of the race, Tsukishita charges in alone, but is repeled by Itoeda's "Guard Waltz" and "Battle Waltz". Yoshida rushes in to back up Tsukishita but is confronted by Kurogiri. Yoshida uses "Enhanced Butt of Vajra" but it is nullified by Kurogiri's "Fairy Butt". Higuchi then attacks Kazane and Non, and burns Non's "Soft Butt" with her own "Heat Butt". Finally, Hououin steps in and prevents Kazane from helping Non, separating Setouchi's entire team and putting them into disarray. The Setouchi team's players being individually weaker causes them to be pushed back due to being separated in one-on-one confrontations. However, when it appears that Suruga has the edge, it is shown that the Setouchi team has been manipulating them into place of their plan. Yoshida and Non jump up and slam onto the flight land's airplane wings, causing the entire land to flip and causing the off-guard and unbalanced Higuchi and Itoeda to fall overboard and be eliminated. The Setouchi team was feigning weakness in order to lure the Suruga players into position without them noticing, giving them a four against two advantage. Sanae Hououin commends Kazane for drawing up a brilliant strategy, and prepares to retaliate, easily eliminating Yoshida. Tsukishita tries to use her speed to her advantage due to Hououin being vastly superior in strength, but Hououin also proves to be superior in speed, striking a blow onto Tsukishita. Kazane resolves to face Hououin alone while telling Non and Tsukishita to team up against Kurogiri and wear her down. Once Non and Tsukishita attack Kurogiri, Kazane uses her "Scanning Hand" to both analyze Hououin's fighting patterns and to access numerous techniques from "Hip of Babylon". Kazane remembers to the days leading up to the East-West War, where the Setouchi students offer their techniques for Kazane's "Scanning Hand" at Kobayakawa's encouragement. Kazane bombards Hououin with numerous attacks ("Meteor Hip", "Mirror Butt", "Deadly Snake Butt", "Hammer Hip"). As Hououin wonders how a single person could possess multiple fighting styles, Kazane reveals her "Hip of Babylon", explaining her "Scanning Hand" and stating that Hououin is not in a one-on-one, but against the entire student body of Setouchi through the "Hip of Babylon". Hououin ridicules Kazane, stating a mere copycat does not compare to the players and techniques that were donated to the "Hip of Babylon", but Kazane uses "Derringer Hip" and keeps analyzing Hououin's fighting style and picks techniques accordingly to counter her every move. Once Kazane figures out Hououin's fighting style, the latter once again commends Kazane's strategic mind, but then suddenly attacks with "Pie Pile Piper", heavily injuring Kazane. Before Hououin can deal the finish blow, Non intercepts with "1.6 Kilo Breast Napalm". Hououin turns to look at Kurogiri, who had been successfully exhausted of her power, with her "Fairy Butt" deactivated. Tsukishita then grabs Kurogiri's swimsuit and does a kamikaze-like maneuver, taking Kurogiri down with her overboard, eliminating the both of them. Now down to a two against one match, Hououin proceeds to attack again, but her "Pie Pile Piper" is halted by Kazane and Non blocking her breasts together. The two repel Hououin, but are attacked again, with Hououin feinting and knocking Non overboard. But before Non sinks, she strikes the flight land's airplane wings again, disrupting the arena once more. This causes Hououin to lose her balance and grip while preparing another "Pie Pile Piper", decreasing it to a "Single Pie Pile Piper". Kazane then uses this as a window of opportunity, using Kobayakawa's "Boob Dunk" and clashes with Hououin. The resulting blast knocks them both overboard at seemingly the same time. However, when viewing replay it is shown that Sanae is saved by a whirlpool created by her "Pie Pile Piper", which means Kazane had technically hit the water first, granting Suruga the victory for the second race. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kotone Fujisaki *Nami Nanase *Sayaka Miyata *Ayako Sakashiro *Maya Sakashiro *Midori Morimoto *Kei Higuchi *Kaho Fuyuzora *Akari Fuyuzora *Mai Itoeda *Ayase Kurogiri *Saki Hanayama *Sanae Hououin *Tae Yokosugi *Hikari Muromachi *Nozomi Kaminashi *Kazane Aoba *Atsuko Yoshida *Non Toyoguchi *Usagi Tsukishita *Hanabi Kawai *Rin Rokudo *Mio Kusakai (flashback) *Mari Murata *Jun Sasaki *Satomi Shiomi *Miku Kobayakawa (flashback) *Yuko Oshima (flashback) *Musou Miyata *Sayaka's Mother Anime & Manga Differences *Before the match started, Rin Rokudo tells Sayaka Miyata that everyone in the second group has no experience in sports before trying Keijo. In the anime, this scene is not shown. *In the manga, when Kazane Aoba is having trouble of changing her swimsuit, Sanae Hououin helps her. However, in the anime, Non Toyoguchi is the one who helps her, which ended up being laughed by the audience. *Before performing the "Meteor Hip", Kazane is cornered and uses "Meteor Hip" to counter Sanae. However, in the anime, Kazane immediately attacks Sanae with "Meteor Hip". *A flashback is shown where Setouchi's students are willing to offer their butts to Kazane. *In the manga, Ayase Kurogiri is defeated by Kazane and Non Toyoguchi. Whereas in the anime, Usagi Tsukishita brings Kurogiri down out of the Land, thus they sink together. Navigation Category:Episodes